


danganronpa shipping fluff oneshots

by chestnut_panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Sometimes Sad, like just basically only fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_panta/pseuds/chestnut_panta
Summary: danganronpa characters being gay,,, i mean what do u expectthere will be straight sometimes but mostly gaybecause,,, i am gayALSO all of these will be udtp unless otherwise statedrequests unless they are bad (or if i don't feel confident enough to write it well)thanks for read
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. requests go here (currently closed)

just put whatever in the comments and i'll probably do it tbh

things i will do:  
basically any ship lmao  
komahina definitely always  
i will do oumasai/keebouma but You Will Regret Asking :)  
friendship!! guys n gals being pals!!!  
fluff,, good  
angst,,, great  
i'll do like sort of implied maybe smut?? no pee pee touching but like yeah (also not with the drv3 cast because uhhhhhhh yeah)

things i probably won't do:  
any ships that aren't komahinanami with one of them (bveryy sorry but komahina is a massive comfort ship for me so i just a!! i do other chiaki ships though ,w,)  
gont... k.. whatever kokichi x gonta is (i just aa!! i will write them as friends doing friend things!! but not... u know qwq sorry)  
and there's some ships i'm kind of "eh" on but i'll probably still do it if i like the idea  
any of those cool incest ships danganronpa loves  
anything that isn't angst for like,, abusive ships


	2. animal crossing (nanamiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody has seen chiaki for a while, and people are starting to worry. mikan is sent to go check her dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is my first time using ao3 and i haven't written fanfic in a while so uhhh yeah  
> also nothing will be capitalized because uhhhhhhh and i'll be using the japanese terms for things because i'm weeb but also some of the san/chan usage might be incorrect because i didn't play the fantranslation so i'm just using what seems right  
> enjoy! or don't! honestly wouldn't blame u  
> 

"nanami-san, are you in here?" mikan knocked gently on the door to chiaki's room. the door wasn't locked, or even closed properly, as it opened a tiny amount from the knocking. "u-um... i'm just going to go inside..." she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, hoping something awful hadn't happened... and she saw chiaki sitting on the couch, playing a handheld video game.   
"...hi."   
"n-nanami-san! nobody has seen you... and we were worried about you!"  
"oh... sorry." chiaki responded in the usual distracted way she did whenever she was playing video games.

"s-s-so... what are you playing?" mikan took a few cautious steps into the dorm room.   
"animal crossing." "o-oh..." she stood there for a couple more seconds, waiting to be yelled at. "...you can come inside if you want." mikan took a sigh of relief and walked up to the couch where chiaki was sitting.   
"and what... do you d-do, exactly?" she looked over at the screen of the handheld device and saw an avatar that looked like chiaki, walking around.   
"it's a life simulator game, so there's no goal. you just catch bugs and fish, and make friends with villagers." "that sounds nice!" "it's relaxing." 

chiaki awkwardly shuffled over to one side of the couch, still cross legged. mikan very carefully sat down in the empty space, still waiting to be told she was doing something wrong. eventually she settled into a comfortable position, as she watched the chiaki onscreen walk around and catch bugs.   
"u-um... so you can make the little in-game characters look like you, r-right?" w "yeah." the chiaki on-screen then turned to front and waved. w "oh! th-that's really cute!" "yeah." after a couple more seconds of silence (other than the music coming from the game), mikan realised she was practically leaning up against chiaki... should she move? but then moving would bring attention to their position, and chiaki hadn't noticed yet... or maybe she did notice, and she didn't mind? no, chiaki probably noticed, and she's thinking 'mikan is so weird and annoying, she has no regard for personal space!' 

"can you make punnet squares?" chiaki asked, pulling mikan out of her own thoughts for a minute.   
"u-um... yes? yes. why did you ask..? a-ah, wait, i'm not questioning you or anything! i'll make as many punnet squares as you need!" mikan sat back upright in panic.   
"you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but i thought you might be able to help because of your talent."   
"n-no! i'll do whatever you need me to.. u-um.. but what do you need them for?" mikan eventually settled back into a comfortable position on the couch, relaxing a little.   
"well, the flower growing is a lot more complicated in the newest release of the game... it uses genetics and stuff like that to work out what colour new flowers will be." chiaki walked her in-game character over to her flower garden, and spun around for emphasis.   
"o-oh! i should be able to help with that! if i can get a list of the probabilities, then i can make some charts and explain how they work-- eek!! i-i'm sorry for talking so much!!"   
"if you could, that would be very helpful... i can send you a list of the statistics on line." "a-ah... o-okay!"

chiaki started watering her flowers, and mikan started to zone out. was she being annoying..? she probably was. she _always_ was. the only thing mikan was good at was helping people, and sometimes she even messed that up. she was good _for_ lots of things, though. doing all the work in group projects, drawing and writing on, use as both a verbal and physical punching bag... the only thing she could be trusted to do was ruin everything. what was she doing?

"do you ever wish you didn't have a super high school level talent?"

chiaki's second sudden question completely snapped mikan out of her worries, as that was a question she had to think about.   
"w-well... um... i don't think so? my talent let me come here and meet everyone..."   
"but what if we all ended up at the same school anyway? what about then..?" chiaki asked again after changing her question.   
"hm... th-that would still be a no then... um... since i've been treating my own wounds since i was really young... so i'm not sure what i would have done... a-and i... like helping sick people..." mikan stopped herself. people usually looked at her weird after she said *why* she liked helping sick people... why was she so useless and weird? "so... i-i like my talent. do... do you wish you weren't the super high school level gamer, nanami-san?" chiaki stared down at the game screen for a couple more seconds before answering.   
"well... obviously i love going to hopes peak. and... i love playing games..." chiaki paused for a second to catch a digital beetle she saw on the side of a tree as she was walking down the beach. "but sometimes it feels like i'm stuck."   
"stuck?"   
"well... graduating from hope's peak academy guarantees you success for life... but for me, that's what? playing games for the rest of my life... if you have no 'super' talent, nobody has any expectations for you, and you can do whatever you want."   
"...huh... i love being a nurse so much... i never thought about it like that."

"it's just something i think about sometimes. if i had the choice to get rid of my talent... i wouldnt. but also... if i didn't have a talent, and was given the option to get one, i wouldn't do that either... i think." after saying that, chiaki let out a sigh, and leaned over onto mikan's shoulder, as if saying that took all of her energy. mikan rested her head on top of chiaki's hair so she could see the game better from this position, and then immediately regretted that decision because _she was now leaning on top of chiaki._ mikan's face felt like it was on fire. god, having people yell at her and tell her what to do was so much easier than this... chiaki was always so... quiet. she didn't laugh when mikan fell. she didn't call her ugly, or make her eat bugs, or write on her. chiaki just... talked to her. mikan assumed it was because chiaki hated her- (who wouldn't)- but... something about this felt... right?

sitting here, quiet and relaxed... chiaki just had this aura of... niceness. she was nice to everyone, and you felt calmer when you were near her. she smelled like strawberry flowers... not like that was an exceptionally special trait. anyone could smell like flowers if they had flower scented soap and shampoo. but it was difficult not to notice when one was nestling their head in her hair. if this were anyone else, there would have been a flurry of apologies and tears by now, but all that came out of mikan's mouth was a very gentle   
"...sorry..." and from there, someone asks mikan why she's apologising, and she spirals down into a tangent about how awful she is...   
"it's okay."

"...huh?"   
"i forgive you." chiaki responded quietly.   
"b-b-but... you don't even know... what i was apologising for..."   
"that's okay. i trust you." this had never happened before. mikan leaned more onto chiaki and closed her eyes, and once she stopped focusing on watching the game she became intensely aware of everywhere her body was touching chiaki's. mikan wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, but chiaki was surprisingly warm. maybe because she's been inside her room all day, wearing that hoodie. it was... comfortable. good.

maybe... maybe this _was_ okay.


	3. wasting free time (komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [daily life, sdr2 chapter 3]
> 
> it felt like both only a couple of hours, but also weeks had passed since the last class trial. this whole tropical island thing was really starting to make hajime lose track of time. it was annoying... but the most annoying thing was the fact he kept spending time with komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from Theotherhuman! i love your komahina stuff so much i'm gonna cry  
> again this is basically my first time writing any of these characters and my first fanfic stuff in like 3 years so it's probably bad :’)  
> i will say nothing about about accuracy to the characters but i will say this is bonafide gay awkwardness and panic so enjoy that

hajime found himself once again with some free time, and once again, he was going to spend it with nagito. because he was dangerous. and for no other reason.  
'he is dangerous, he might hurt someone if we leave him alone. i don't want to see him.'  
hajime kept repeating statements to that effect in his head as he opened the door to the library. walking inside, he saw nagito sitting at one of the tables near the front, reading a book. as the white haired boy looked up to see who came through the door, he looked... surprised? "hinata-kun-!" ... _excited?_

hajime sighed heavily, looking as if he was attempting to convince the other people in the library that he didn't want to be here. ...which he didn't. but looking around, he noticed nobody else was in the library. it made sense, there was more space on the island now... and less people. hajime looked back at nagito, who was reading one of his mystery novels, and not so subtly looking up at hajime every few seconds.

"...hello, komaeda." hajime walked over to the table nagito was sitting at, and sat down across from him. "ah, hinata-kun, you're here again!" nagito closed the book he was reading and slid it to the left of him, into a pile of books he had presumably finished reading. "what did you expect..?" hajime sighed, and put his elbows up, leaning onto the table. nobody else is here… it won't be that bad to talk to him for a while. "...do you not want to talk to me? it's understandable, someone with talent like you shouldn't be forced to talk to garbage…" it had been annoying him more and more lately, the way he casually put himself down in every sentence. "...but there was something i wanted to talk to you about." huh. 

as much as hajime wasn't in the mood to talk, nothing too bad could come from listening to him if he had something to say… it'd probably be more bearable than sitting in silence for 30 minutes, at least. if he was being super weird, hajime could ask him to stop, or just tune him out... and it just seemed kind of rude to shut him down without knowing what he wants, or anything.

"what did you want to talk about..?" hajime asked, trying not to sound too interested. "well..." nagito's face was red and he was sweating... is he sick? he seems fine otherwise… it isnt that hot in here… what was his problem? "i wanted to... um..." with the way nagito was acting, the only thing he could think of was... that nagito was gonna ask hajime to kill him again... or he was going to kill hajime himself. he said something like 'i’m not gonna harm you' before but... it's hard to tell when he's lying. this is an empty library…

"hinata-kun? what's wrong?" "huh?" "if you want to leave, that's fine. you've already wasted enough of your time looking at me." of course he wasn't going to kill him. "sorry, i just... zoned out." so _what_ was he doing? "ah... i wanted to talk about... your talent." oh. _this_ again. "no, i still haven't found anything. trust me, i'd tell you if i remembered." it's not like nagito deserved to know, it's just... "not about finding it, just that i was thinking about something." "what were you thinking about?" "well..." nagito sighed and started fidgeting. "i was thinking that... it doesn't matter that much... finding your talent, i mean." "what's that supposed to mean?" 

nagito put both his arms onto the table and placed his head down, hiding his face. "ugh." hajime was... confused. but that was nothing new when talking to nagito. "it's... mh..." he mumbled something into his sleeves. "... i can't hear you." hajime was getting ready to leave if he kept this up. or in the case that nagito was actually going to attack him... he should stop thinking about that. after a couple seconds nagito lifted his head up from the table, leaving his arms outstretched. "it means... no matter what your talent is, you’ve still got that hope inside you.” 

nagito leaned forward a bit and placed one of his hands on hajime’s chest for emphasis. his hand was... cold. “and... i think it’s beautiful... um- the way you’re... bringing hope to this situation.” nagito grabbed hajime’s tie before gently letting it slip between his fingers. what the hell was he doing? the tone of the conversation entirely changed, as nagito had suddenly started stumbling through his usual hope ramblings. “so...” he grabbed both of hajime’s hands, brought them together, and moved them up to his chest, pulling hajime slightly out of his seat and leaving the space between them much smaller than he would prefer. nagito’s hands were... soft? no, that was weird. just... cold, really. and when he was speaking quietly, he almost sounded nice... that was also weird. and... when hajime was this close to him, he almost looked... pretty? wait, did he always look like that?.. that was _definitely_ weird. 

“i want to... i want you to know that i love- the hope... sleeping inside you.” nagito was just acting really strange, and being near him like this was making hajime feel _weird_ and he _didn't_ want to think about it. "i'm... i'm leaving." hajime took his hands back from nagito, and stood up from the table. "ah- wait..." nagito stood up and placed his hands on the table. “if you want to talk to me, just... stop being weird and say what you mean, for once!” hajime ignored him as he started walking toward the exit, deciding whatever nagito said, he was just going to leave. it didn’t matter. he would come back tomorrow and-

“gh.. hajime, i love you!”  
what the fuck? “... _what the fuck??_ ” hajime completely stopped, and turned around to face nagito, who was standing just next to the chair he was sitting on before, face red, with his hands covering his own mouth. hajime started walking up to nagito, trying to ignore how hard he was blushing himself. “what the hell do you mean?” hajime asked, once he was standing face to face with nagito. “mhmn...” the boy mumbled something into his hands. “komaeda.” there was more silence, as nagito presumably attempted to say something. looking at him, hajime realised he’d never seen nagito like this before. he always seemed way too in control of everything. even when he was accused of murder, he just... laughed. but standing here, his face was bright red, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. whenever he was talking, hajime wished he would just shut up, but this...

hajime grabbed both of nagito’s wrists, and pulled his hands away from his face. “ah!-“ “i can’t hear you.” he didn’t like this. “h... hinata-kun, i’m sorry...” every time he figured something out in the trials, it was because nagito _wanted_ him to figure it out, and it annoyed the hell out of him. he just wanted to _win_ for once, do something nagito wasn’t expecting, or solve the case on his own. “i shouldn’t have done anything, but every time you leave it feels like you might never come back, for several reasons, and...” but seeing him like this was so much worse. god, why was hajime so stupid? “please don’t feel the need to lie for trash like me! because i know- i-i know i’m being incredibly selfish for doing this, and being rejected by you would just be incredibly bad luck, so i-it...” nagito closed his eyes, clearly trying not to break down crying. “scum like me doesn’t deserve the honour of even looking at you, a-and i’m pushing my luck every time you come talk to me— and...” he paused for what felt like an hour, but must have only been 15 seconds. “i love you, no matter what your answer is.” 

“...do you mean that?” hajime asked quietly. nagito smiled weakly. “...of course.” a couple of the tears he was trying to stop went down his face as he opened his eyes. “i never say anything i don’t mean, after all.” “what?” in that moment as hajime tried to find a rebuttal to that statement, nagito slipped his wrists out of hajime’s grasp, before loosely intertwining his fingers with his own. after being given the slightest opportunity, nagito seemed to completely regain his composure, and control of the situation. “...uh... n-no, you’ve...” hajime stalled for a second as nagito moved both their hands against his own chest, losing a few more precious centimetres of space between them. “...you’ve lied... during the class trials, so...” “hm... but that’s not what i said, is it?” hajime let out a quiet sigh as he tried to focus on the conversation instead of how close together they were. “if we’re going to argue s-semantics, then... uh...” he trailed off trying to figure out what to say “hm? i can’t hear you~” god. “... if we’re arguing semantics, then i would say you don’t say what you mean most of the time...” nagito pulled up one of hajime’s hands, causing him to stumble forward slightly, which left him basically leaning against komaeda. “that’s a matter of opinion, is it not?” hajime stopped for a second as he tried to regain his balance. “i... guess you have a point...”

from what he could gather, nagito seemed to be telling the truth... right now, at least. “okay then... uh... shit. i guess i... uh. as annoying, and... confusing, and generally just a threat to the safety of our friends as you are...” always a good start to a confession. “for some reason, i think i might li- no, i... i love you.” hajime closed his eyes and squeezed his hands, as nagito stepped back in surprise. “hinata-kun, i said you didn’t have to lie—“ hajime looked back up at komaeda “i know. when you said you meant it, i believed you. so... you should believe me too.” “...sorry. and...” nagito pulled hajime closer and kissed his cheek. “...sorry.” “god, you’re weird. you don’t need to apologise...“ hajime grabbed nagito’s hand and placed it on his other cheek in an attempt to cool his face down, which only succeeded in making him blush more.

“then... can i kiss you again?”


	4. without passion or purpose (saimota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [post trial, v3-5]
> 
> "the one inside that exisal is kaito momota! and the blackened is the super high school level assasin... maki harukawa."  
> he didn't want to say it, but... the evidence proved it. this was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for LutakiP!! kaito’s writing might be bad bc i’m too soft to write him correctly so it’s kind of short- also i hope the whole murder thing makes sense aaa  
> 

everyone slowly left the class trial room after that fireworks display of blood. shuichi was barely processing everything that happened after the trial.

 _"harumaki..."_  
_"don't say anything, just... this is my fault. i said i wouldn't kill anyone... and i did."_

it was... bad. but shuichi also knew that he wasn’t the one this trial hurt the most.

_”please! it’s my fault, so let me die instead!”_  
_”... goodbye, everyone... goodbye, kaito.”_  
_”god damnit!”_

even after everyone else had left, kaito was still just sitting on the step-up created by the middle of the courtroom, behind the podium that would soon have a photo of maki behind it... if there even was going to be another trial. he was gripping the edge of the step, staring forward, looking at nothing. shuichi walked over to the left of kaito, and then wordlessly sat down beside him.

_“momota-kun? are you alright?”_  
_“yeah... i’ll catch up with you guys in a minute.”  
_ _“...saihara-kun? can... you go make sure he’s okay?”_

shuichi wasn’t great at talking to people like this. the best he could do was just... tell them what he thought would help, if it was him in that situation. but with kaito? he had no idea.  
“shuichi... what are you doing?”  
“ah... i know you said you were going to join everyone later, but... i just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” despite his rough edges, kaito was... honest. kind, in his own way.  
“heh.” he always knew what to say to get someone fired up. how was shuichi supposed to do that? “you know me too well. but i’m fine... i’ll be fine.” looking at kaito, he just... wasn’t there. seeing someone like him like this...

“... you said that it was your fault?” this probably wasn’t the best thing to talk about, but shuichi needed more information if he was going to help... and he wanted to help.  
“...i hesitated.” kaito tightened his grip on the step. “the plan was that i would kill him, and i couldn’t. and now maki’s gone... shit.” shuichi gently put his hand on top of kaito’s.  
“momota-kun, it’s okay-“  
“no, it’s not okay! i couldn’t do it! i go on about being a man, and then... and then i fucked everything up!—“ kaito started up another coughing fit after raising his voice. “damn it.”

shuichi thought about what he should say. what _could_ he say? kaito... he had some traditional views, but you could tell he means well. thinking about it, that would make sense if he was especially close to his grandparents. what would help kaito... shuichi thought about what kaito said to him back when...  
“do you remember what you said to me when kaede...”  
“yeah. you gonna tell me i’m being a hypocrite?.. cause i am.” kaito let out a strained sigh, as he loosened his grip on the stairs. “i’m disrespecting her memory, huh?” he looked up, and then over to shuichi. “i... god damn it.” kaito looked back down at the floor. shuichi turned over his hand and moved it underneath kaito’s.

“shuichi...” kaito paused for a second, then grabbed shuichi’s hand.  
“...m-... kaito, it’s... it’s okay to feel sad. i know how you feel, so, if you want me to go-“  
“...no, stay.” kaito let out another laboured sigh. “i know i was being too hard on you, and i probably still have been, but... it’s the only thing i can do, y’know? i need to help my sidekick, and... to do that, i need to be strong. maki’s gone, because i was weak. i don’t want to lose you too.” he closed his eyes as if thinking about something.  
“kaito...”

shuichi sat in silence for a moment. as awful as the mood in this room was, sitting with kaito was... nice.  
“kaito, you’re strong. going through astronaut training at such a young age is really impressive, and... you’re a really good friend. i really feel like i can depend on you... as a friend, i mean. not that i wouldn’t... date you... but- never mind.” well then. shuichi turned away from kaito, trying to hide his face.  
“... shuichi? you good?”  
“yeah... just... just forget that last bit... it’s fine.”  
“shuichi...” kaito leaned over to look at shuichi, who was blushing profusely “...heh. c’mon, shuichi.” he stood up, still holding shuichi’s hand. “we’ve still gotta do training!”   
“ah- are you sure you’ll be okay?” shuichi stood up as kaito started walking.   
“of course! now we’ve gotta train twice as hard... for harumaki.”   
“...just be careful, okay?” 


	5. performance makeup (himikiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo offers to do makeup for himiko's next magic show. having not worn a lot of makeup before, they do a practice run in himiko's room. they talk about magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from platonics! i noticed you do like,, they/them pronouns for kiyo and i think nonbinary hc's are super cool so i tried to use thems pronouns,, and both of their writing might be bad but i wanted to talk about magic aha and since this is my first time seeing this ship it’s not very romantic but pllplplp i tried

"...stage makeup?"  
"yes... i am quite skilled in makeup, but i don't find much opportunity to use these skills."  
"nyeh... can you show me..?"

himiko opened the door to her room, and walked inside, leaving it open for korekiyo to follow her. she wasn’t too sure about the whole makeup idea, but apparently it would make her shows more ‘professional’, so she wanted to try it. she sat down on the edge of her bed, as korekiyo walked inside, holding a small bag that probably had makeup stuff inside.   
“so... how does makeup work?” himiko felt like that was a dumb question, but she wanted to know, in case it would hurt or something.  
“have you never worn makeup before, yumeno-san?” korekiyo sat down on the other side of the bed, as they placed down the bag and started sorting through the stuff inside.  
“a-ah... well... if i needed to, i could just use a glamour spell... but my shows use up all my magic, so...” she shuffled slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. obviously you couldn’t tell through the mask, but korekiyo looked like they were smiling.  
“worry not, yumeno-san. i assure you, this will be fine. i am rather practiced in these things... however, if at any point you are uncomfortable, tell me and i will stop.” that made her feel a little better. 

korekiyo took off himiko’s hat and placed it just beside her on the bed. looking to where korekiyo was sitting, himiko saw things she recognised as makeup brushes, and a bunch of different products. having someone else do her makeup... she almost felt like a celebrity. yeah, this was going to be okay. korekiyo grabbed a sponge thing and... foundation?  
“could you close your eyes for a moment?”  
“...okay.”  
himiko sat with her eyes closed for a minute or two, as she felt brushes and cold stuff on her face, trying not to squint or move her face too much. it was definitely... weird.  
“... you can open your eyes for a moment.” himiko opened her eyes, and looked up at korekiyo. they were leaning over, probably because they’re so much taller than her. “are you alright?”  
“yeah... can we take a break for a bit?”  
“of course.”

himiko wanted to talk to korekiyo. they really hadn’t talked much... come to think of it, korekiyo never seemed to be talking to anyone. maybe they just liked being alone? mh... or maybe nobody talked to them.  
“shinguji... what do you think of my magic?”  
korekiyo closed their eyes for a moment, before opening them when they started to speak  
“magic is an odd thing. it shows up in many different places, with many different ideas of what it means. your magic is an admirable kind, with intent of bringing happiness to others.” himiko smiled at that response.  
“so... do you believe in it?”  
“well, i belief in magic and enjoyment of it are rather seperate ideas.”  
“...nyeh?”  
“if we’re only considering performance magic, then... full belief in magic with no questioning of it would lead magic tricks to be incredibly boring, and no belief in magic would lead to spending the whole show trying to figure out how the magic is performed, which can be quite entertaining for some... so while the amount to which i believe in magic may be minimal, i do believe in the power it holds.” korekiyo used a lot of words... but she understood what they were trying to say. sort of.  
“can you do the rest of my makeup now?”

himiko closed her eyes again, as korekiyo moved closer to her. this time it was more brushing near her eyes.  
“i suppose i do relate to you in some sense... i believe in some things that others tend to brush off as imaginary. however, i do these things in... self interest. as compared to you, who does this for the joy of those around you.”  
“...” himiko didn’t want to talk too much, in case it moved her face, and ruined something. “...thank you...”  
“please stay still for a moment...” himiko felt something cold very close to her left eye... that must be eyeliner. it was... weird. not painful, but... uncomfortable.  
"mnn..." she was trying her best to stay as still as she could, but it was difficult. after a couple more seconds, korekiyo moved away from her face, and she opened her eyes.  
"are you alright, yumeno-san?"   
"can we stop for now..? i'm tired..." korekiyo paused for a second, before replying.  
"...of course." they picked up a handheld mirror and handed it to himiko. she looked... pretty. "it seems too much here, but it looks good when one is on stage." the eyeshadow was red and gold and glittery, and the one eye korekiyo put eyeliner on looked all fancy and professional. they were really talented...  
"... thank you." himiko smiled. "can i do some magic for you, to try it out?" she stood up from the bed and grabbed her hat, placing it back on her head.  
"that would be wonderful."   
himiko moved over to her desk and picked up a pack of cards. "get ready for a show from the amazing himiko yumeno!" 


	6. past free time (komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sdr2-5, free time.]
> 
> komaeda sleeps in hinata’s room. hinata can’t sleep, komaeda wakes up. they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two to the first one if u couldn’t tell  
> again, no statements on the accuracy of the characters but like, gay, so  
> nobody asked me for this so i will not apologise, if you decide to read it that’s on you

“hinata-kun, can i sleep at your cabin tonight?”  
“huh?” hajime looked over to nagito, who slowly opened his eyes to look at hajime. they were both sitting on the floor of the library, leaning on a bookcase. komaeda was supposed to be reading the book that hajime was reading, but had apparently just been leaning on his shoulder with his eyes closed for god knows how long. “...why?”  
“nmh... if you don’t want to, it’s fine... i’m sure having gar-“  
“god, fine. just don’t let anyone see you walk inside, okay?” hajime closed the book, and stood up, pushing nagito off of him.  
“ah- thank you...”  
hajime quickly walked out of the library, practically slamming the door behind him. 

why did hajime do that? why did he do _anything_ that he did in the last 30 minutes? now komaeda was gonna be at his cabin tonight... not like there’s anything to clean up, at least... seriously, what was nagito doing? god. fuck. okay, it’s fine. this was fine. he’ll just do everything normally till the end of today, and then... he’d deal with that when it happened. jesus. 

——

hinata sat on his bed, waiting for nighttime. he avoided nagito for the rest of the day, and had been sitting in his room for 10 minutes in the dark, with the only light coming from outside. since he hadn’t really cleared up when nagito would be coming over, just that he’d be sleeping there, hajime didn’t want to do anything... not that he felt like doing much anyway. the nighttime announcement happened, and there was five more minutes of silence. maybe he wouldn’t show up? he probably would have said that... but then again, hajime didn’t really give him a chance to say-

*knock knock...*

of course.  
“it’s open.”  
the door slowly opened, and nagito walked inside.  
“you really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked, hinata-kun.” komaeda locked the door behind him. “it leaves you as a rather easy target.” he looked at hajime with a worried expression.  
“wouldn’t you be fine with that? me being killed in the name of hope...”  
“well, due to it being inside your room, hair on the floor and multiple other factors would lead to it being a rather easy mystery.” okay, so both of them were going to pretend that nothing happened today, apparently. hajime was fine with that.

“i put a blanket on the seat, so...”  
“thank you, hinata-kun.”  
hajime fell backwards onto his bed. thank you? was he expecting to sleep on the floor? god, komaeda was weird. weird was one word for it. the kind of weird where no single string of words can accurately describe him, and definitely not one. crazy? insane? but he was smart. and he had the lowest self esteem of anyone he’s met... not counting mikan. hajime didn’t know how to say that in one word. dangerous, in so many ways. he was tall... well, he was only a couple centimetres taller than hajime, really, but he was tall based on averages.... pretty... and now he was thinking about what happened that day. great. things were a lot easier to pretend didn’t happen when you don’t think about them.

he looked over to nagito, who had taken off his jacket, and was using it as a pillow. he couldn’t see much of him under the blanket, which was a good thing, as far as hajime was concerned. was he already asleep? if he was, that was a talent. hinata moved under the blankets, and closed his eyes. nighttime was always the best time to regret everything you’ve ever done... he was going to have to process what happed eventually.

nagito had kissed hajime. why was he having such a problem with that? so many reasons... first, it’s nagito. he’s awful, dangerous, and has said he’s completely willing to kill or die in the name of “hope,” whatever the hell that meant... hajime would come back to that one later. second, nagito is... well, a guy. hajime wasn’t like... homophobic, he just... he wasn’t gay. he didn’t think he was gay. he let a boy kiss him in a library. that was pretty gay. anyway. third, hajime said i love you, for some goddamn reason. komaeda had given him express permission to reject him, and it didn’t feel like he was lying when he said it? but... it was nagito. he’s... he’s annoying, and he hides the truth just to make us find it instead, and he’s got these really pretty eyes you could stare at forever and still not be able to say exactly what color they are, and when he’s just speaking normally... quietly... his voice makes hajime’s heart melt, and he’s awful, end of story.

this wasn’t getting him anywhere. hajime was just going to sleep. those were problems for tomorrow.  
“mngh...”  
...huh? hajime sat up slightly, and looked over to nagito. it was hard to see in the dark, but he didn’t look like he was having a good time. was he having a nightmare? what should hajime do? is that why he came over to hajime’s cabin? he didn’t say anything like “hey if i start having a nightmare please wake me up...” but he also didn’t say “if i look like i’m having a nightmare it’s fine.” what should he do? hajime slipped out of bed, and slowly walked over to nagito. he was definitely having a nightmare. he was making a pained face, and he was shaking. he... it could make things worse to wake him up... hajime would just go back and do something when he woke up. 

hajime sat on the end of his bed, watching nagito. this felt weird. well, it was definitely weird. but if nagito woke up, then he’d probably just try and go back to sleep, in fear of bothering hajime or something stupid like that. so he needed to talk to komaeda when he woke up. needed? whatever. as hajime watched him, his breathing eventually slowed as he heard the blanket moving around.  
“...komaeda?” he asked. after a couple seconds of silence, he got a response.  
“...sorry for disturbing you, hinata-kun. you shouldn’t worry-“  
“just get over here.” hajime was too tired to deal with feeling bad about this. there was silence, as he heard nagito get out from under the blanket and walk over to the bed, sitting down beside hajime. “are you okay? you were...”  
“i usually have nightmares a couple times a week about my childhood, but ever since we got here, they’ve been getting more... hard to describe.” nagito just stared straight ahead, not looking at hajime.  
“jesus, that sounds awful.”  
“ah, it’s alright! if it can be considered bad luck, then... that lowers the negative impact i’ll have on the people around me. so it’s a good thing, really.” he slowly leaned over to the right, resting his head on hajime’s shoulder.  
“so... what does ‘hard to describe’ mean?”  
nagito held his left hand out in front of him, opening and closing it a couple times, before letting it fall back to his side. “well... things that seem so real, and specific, like memories... that have never happened.”  
“i think i get what you mean? i have these dreams where i’m in this school that looks like hope’s peak... and people are talking about me... that sounds normal now that i say it, but they only really started after this whole thing started.”  
“hm...” if nagito didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't. he was... persuasive? manipulative... annoying. sometimes it felt like the only way to shut him up would be to kis- nope. not gonna even think about that.

more unbearable silence, as nagito slowly moved closer to hajime... komaeda should probably talk to mikan about his blood circulation. was it a blood circulation issue if all of him was cold? because _all of him was cold._ it seemed like the only options were to talk, or let this continue... both of those options were bad. he could also say ‘i don’t love you, go away.’ but what would that be...? lying, to win. win... this was all because of komaeda. this whole thing was some sort of sick game to him. hajime wasn’t even sure this whole thing wasn’t part of that. why did he trust komaeda? that was always a bad idea.  
“do you love me?” the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. komaeda paused, surprised, leaving hinata with the chance to move slightly away from him.  
“ah- hinata-kun, why wouldn’t i love you? you’re perfect in every way!” he sincerely answered, turning towards hajime, who was moving back even further after feeling his face heat up at the compliment. he quickly hit the wall of pillows at the head of the bed. shit.  
“i... don’t believe you.” while technically a true statement, saying this out loud was a bad idea. 

“hinata-kun... you’re so amazing, you’re... you’re amazing at solving the trials-“  
“-you set them up for me to solve, s-“ he tried to get up, but his hand slipped, leaving him lying on the bed. shit  
“-i could listen to you talk for hours...” komaeda started moving toward him, until he was on top of him.  
“u-uh... i... your voice is better?- wait-“ shit.  
“-you’re so hot-“  
“-th-that’s a matter of opinion—“  
“hearing you say i love you... i get all tingly with excitement thinking about what could possibly be so awful to make up for that!”  
well... he was telling the truth... or at least, he meant what he said. hah.  
"i... i don't know."  
"huh?"  
"i don't know what to think about you, or how i feel about you, or... anything. god, you're so confusing. you're awful, and everything you do is weird, and i don't know why i even care, but i do."  
"hinata-kun, i'm sorry..."  
"don't apolo- ugh. did you lock the door?"  
"...yes. but, if you're going to kill me in here, you-"  
"wh- what? no! i- nagito, just kiss me already."


End file.
